Unseen
by Tantopat
Summary: Cats fic. When Tantomile is separated from her brother, she must overcome her most closely guarded secret to bring him back.
1. Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own Cats. If I did, I'd be rolling around in riches, but I don't, so I'm not. Really Useful Group owns it. So there.  
  
Darkness. As far as she could see, nothing but blackness met her vision. Slowly she reached out, tentatively touching the ground in front of her. A single white paw trailed along the ground, feeling about for her brother. She flinched suddenly, as a sharp stone scratched the skin of her wrist. Drawing her arm back towards her, she touched her wrist, detecting the trail of blood staining her fur even in the pitch darkness. She instinctively swung her head around, a wave of panic growing inside her, then froze, as she felt something grab her shoulder. A familiar scent reached her nose, and she relaxed, as her brother gently helped her to her feet, then guided her back to their makeshift bed.  
  
Are you okay? Coricopat asked, using their psychic link to talk to her. Tantomile nodded, moving closer to her brother for warmth and comfort.  
  
I'm fine, she replied. I just got lost. She felt Coricopat nuzzle her gently, and half closed her eyes, feeling tiredness creep over her.  
  
It's past midnight, Coricopat said in his mind, sensing his twin sister's tiredness. you should get some sleep. He glanced over, to see his sister already fast asleep. Smiling slightly, he shook his head, and crept towards the entrance of the den, gazing out at the bright full moon that flooded the cave in an eerily beautiful glow. He slowly turned back to look at his sleeping twin, and sighed sadly.  
  
"If only you could see what I see," he whispered, slowly making his way back to their bed. 


	2. Interruption

Munkustrap smiled, proudly surveying the tribe that was scattered around the junkyard, each member talking excitedly about the upcoming Jellicle ball. In a far corner of the junkyard, the kittens were playing a game of "catch the tail" with Alonzo, who was perched on an old chair, swinging his tail just out of their reach. Munkustrap watched the display in amusement, then noticed movement out the corner of his eye. Glancing down, he saw Cassandra unexpectedly leave the group of cats she was chatting with, and make a beeline for Alonzo. The burmese crept silently towards the black and white tom, until she was right behind him. Suddenly she pounced, sending Alonzo toppling off his chair. The kittens followed suit, and soon all that could be seen was a tangled pile of kittens, with Electra holding Alonzo's tail triumphantly in her mouth. Laughing quietly to himself, Munkustrap tore his attention away from the display, and looked around at the other cats.  
  
Tantomile sat among a group of queens, chatting animatedly about their past experiences in the Jellicle balls. Munkustrap frowned slightly, noticing how Coricopat was perched on a ledge, constantly watching his sister. Munkustrap had never once seen the two fully apart, and he found it slightly unsettling how they were constantly together, moving in perfect sync, and either speaking together, or completing each others' sentences. Even now they sat in exactly the same pose, although they were at opposite ends of the junkyard.  
  
Slowly rising to his feet, his impressive stance alone was enough to get the attention of the Jellicle tribe. Munkustrap tried unsuccessfully to suppress a smile upon seeing how the tribe instantly gave him their full attention, each member bursting with excitement about the oncoming ball. He patiently waited for them all to assemble, ready to hear stories of their leader, Old Deuteronomy.  
  
Tantomile hung back from her friends, waiting for Coricopat to catch up. He butted her shoulder affectionately, and she smiled.  
  
Stay close to me, he said to her in his mind, as they began moving towards the crowd of cats. She sighed.  
  
Yes, master, she teased, fully aware of the shared feelings of unease within the group as the twins moved towards the front of the crowd, each of their movements carried out in perfect synchronisation with each other. They came to rest in equal crouching poses, looking up expectantly at the silver tabby.  
  
"As you all know, the Jellicle ball begins tomorrow night," Munkustrap announced, feeling strangely uneasy. It felt almost too calm, and he couldn't help but expect some kind of distraction to take place. As if on cue, a loud squeal was suddenly heard, and the tribe turned around quickly to see Etcetera out cold on the floor. Munkustrap sighed, now knowing what was missing. A grinning tom crouched beside Etcetera, causing each of the kittens to squeal excitedly as he glanced at them in turn. He flashed a winning smile at Tantomile, but the female twin ignored him, and he turned away, trying his best not to look crestfallen. Munkustrap cleared his throat, preparing to carry on with his speech, when a loud crash came from somewhere behind him.  
  
"Now what?" He growled, turning around with a sigh. The junkyard was quiet once more, but it was the kind of quiet associated with calm before a storm. The silver tabby's ears half-flattened, and his lips curled into the beginning of a snarl, showing the tips of his razor sharp canines. Turning back to look at the group, he beckoned Plato and Alonzo forward.  
  
"Go see what's out there," he ordered, and the nodded, before jogging off in the direction of the noise. The tribe began talking amongst themselves in hushed voices, but the volume of the noise gradually increased along with the feelings of fear among them. Munkustrap shook his head as he heard the name "Macavity" mentioned in nearly every conversation, and raised his paws. The tribe instantly fell silent.  
  
"Everyone, try to remain calm," he said, taking care to keep his voice calm and even. "I'm sure it was just nothing, probably a couple of rats or -" he was cut off by a loud yell, and another crash. Without another moment's hesitation he raced forward, closely followed by Rum Tum Tugger and the twins. The three of the stopped at the edge of a clearing some distance from their section of the junkyard, where Alonzo could be seen fighting a large red cat. Plato lay sprawled on a pipe, unconscious. The rest of the tribe soon caught up with the four of them, and instantly raced forwards at once, intent on driving Macavity away from the junkyard.  
  
"Get away from here, you big meanie!" Etcetera cried, as Alonzo was flung across the area, slamming hard against a steel bar that jutted out from the muddy ground. Macavity turned towards Etcetera, a malicious glint in his eyes. He raised one paw, and a large gang of cats came racing towards the tribe, heeding the command of their master. The rest of the tribe out of the way, Macavity turned back to Etcetera, quickly wrapping his deadly claws around her throat.  
  
"No..no..." Etcetera whined, glancing around quickly. His claws dug into her skin, and she felt a warm trail of blood trickle down her neck. "Help!!" She screamed, futilely swiping at Macavity. Suddenly a large blur ploughed into Macavity's side, forcing him to let go of Etcetera. She darted back, watching as Tugger pinned the large cat to the ground, claws digging deep into the flesh of his back.  
  
"Nobody touches Etcetera like that, hear me?" He hissed, then let out a yell as Macavity rolled over suddenly, nearly crushing Tugger. The "Hidden Paw" leapt to his feet and looked around, his gaze falling on the twins.  
  
Tantomile froze, feeling a cold feeling wash over her. It felt as if her mind had been forced open, and someone was trying to enter. She blanked her mind, trying to make out the words spoken in her head.  
  
There is no escape, the voice whispered, relentlessly destroying each hopeful thought that entered her mind. Give in to me, join me and we can be strong together... She tried to shut out the voice, but it seemed to fill all her senses, drowning her with each cold word spoken. She fell to her knees, hearing the heavy footsteps nearing her, but unable to move...  
  
"No!! Leave her alone!!" Coricopat roared, flinging himself at the ginger cat just inches from his sister. The two toms skidded along the group, a blur of claws and fur as they slashed at each other. Coricopat sank his teeth into Macavity's shoulder, then jumped up, spitting out a mouthful of blood before turning to look at Macavity, too late. He felt himself being pulled down suddenly, and heard the yells of his friends around him as claws and teeth tore at his flesh from all sides, dragging him down into the depths of unconsciousness. 


	3. Discovery

Coricopat shifted slightly, groaning as the pain of his injuries hit him. He opened his eyes slowly, and shuddered, recognizing the dark alley he lay in. He'd only ever been there once before, when he was still a kitten, but he instantly recognized the gloomy place as Macavity's lair. He glanced around, a sinking feeling growing in his stomach as he realised that there was no escape. Three of Macavity's henchcats guarded the entrance to the alley, and all around him were walls of buildings, blocking any route away from there. Reaching up, he gently touched his shoulder, wincing as a burning sensation seared through it. His injuries were definitely worse than he'd first expected, so there was nothing to be done now, except wait to find out what Macavity wanted with him. Coricopat sighed, gazing up into the night sky. He just hoped Tantomile was okay...  
  
Tantomile sighed, tears rolling down her cheeks as she lay basking in the moonlight. Her brother had been taken, and she hadn't been able to do anything about it. She still heard his shouts in her head, as he had fought Macavity, protecting her. She remembered hearing screaming, and recognizing the voice as her own, as the others struggled to drag her away from where her twin had been just moments before. She sighed, closing her eyes as she listened to Munkustrap and the others talking amongst themselves, and planning their next move against the Hidden Paw. That at least gave her some comfort, since she knew that the others were aware of the fact that Tantomile's psychic powers were only truly powerful when she was with Coricopat, and the tribe wouldn't easily lose such an effective weapon. Tantomile froze, hearing limping footsteps come closer to her. Still keeping her eyes closed, she flattened her ears back against her skull, warning the intruder to keep away.  
  
"I'm sorry for what happened," a voice said quietly, and Tantomile opened her eyes, smiling sadly as she sat up.  
  
"It wasn't your fault," she said, and Plato frowned, shaking his head.  
  
"I should've tried harder, but I just wasn't strong enough. I'm so sorry.." he mumbled sadly, sitting down next to her. Tantomile shook her head, and nuzzled Plato's cheek softly.  
  
"I guess we're both weaklings then," she said, and Plato laughed quietly, before getting to his feet.  
  
"Munkustrap told me to come get you," he explained, holding out a paw to help her up. She didn't take it, and he let it drop back to his side, before continuing. "He said you might be able to help us find Coricopat -" Tantomile held up a paw, silencing him.  
  
"I can't go," she said quietly, her voice almost a whisper as her tears began to fall again. "I'd hold everyone else up. I – I just can't go, okay? I'm useless without Coricopat, trust me." Plato opened his mouth to speak, then stopped, and crouched down slowly. He sat in front of Tantomile, looking into her eyes for a while, and when she failed to meet his gaze he got to his feet again, jogging off.  
  
Munkustrap turned around from his conversation with Mungojerrie, to see Plato jogging towards him, a confused look on the younger tom's face. Mungojerrie stepped back, as Plato walked up to the silver tabby, whispering something in his ear. Munkustrap's eyes widened, and he nodded, before walking quickly over to where Tantomile sat.  
  
Tantomile groaned, hearing the familiar footsteps behind her. She flattened her ears again, and this time her claws extended slightly, showing Munkustrap that she was in no mood to be bothered. The silver tabby crouched down in front of her, frowning.  
  
"Come here," he ordered gently, and watched as Tantomile slowly made her way towards him on all fours, feeling the ground in front of her gently before each step. Eventually she stopped in front of him, and he waved a hand in front of her face, his breath leaving him momentarily as her eyes stayed strangely unfocused, as if his hand had never been there.  
  
"Look at me," he said quietly, and his beliefs were confirmed as Tantomile's gaze fell to the left of him. Munkustrap sighed, and reached forward, one paw under Tantomile's chin as he gently guided her until she was facing him. Tantomile's ears flattened slightly in embarrassment, and she sat back.  
  
"I guess I couldn't hide it forever," she said quietly. Munkustrap frowned again, deep in thought.  
  
"How did you manage beforehand?" He asked, then stopped, already knowing the answer. "Coricopat..." Tantomile nodded slowly.  
  
"You already know about our psychic connection," she explained, and Munkstrap nodded, crouching down next to her. Tantomile smiled and continued. "Well, he used to tell me where to go, how to move, everything. That's why we always moved in sync with each other. Coricopat served as my eyes. Without him..." she trailed off, choking back tears, then began again. "Without him, I truly am blind." As memories of Coricopat flooded her mind, Tantomile broke down in tears, and Plato moved quickly over to her, holding her tightly in his arms. Munkustrap watched as Tantomile moved closer to Plato, sobbing into his chest, then spoke up.  
  
"I know it won't be as effective," he began, as the two broke apart slightly to listen, "but Plato could serve as your eyes for now, Tantomile. We need Coricopat back, and you have the best chance of finding him. The two of you are to go and find him, and bring him back here." Tantomile opened her mouth to protest, but Munkustrap cut her off quickly.  
  
"Neither of you are weak, so you've got no reason to not go. Mungojerrie and myself will go with you." Plato helped Tantomile to her feet, then looked over at Munkustrap, who was already on his way to Mungojerrie. Smiling, he led Tantomile forward, then stopped as he felt a tug at his arm, and glanced over to see Tantomile recovering from nearly tripping over. She glared in his direction, and he smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Like Munkustrap said, not as effective as Coricopat," he explained, then winced as Tantomile swatted his ear.  
  
"At least my aim's not too bad," she laughed, and carried on walking with him, trying to keep calm as she thought of Coricopat. We're coming for you, she said in her head, but knew that they were too far apart for him to hear her. Still, she kept her mind open, hoping for some kind of message from him, anything that would tell her that he was okay...  
  
Leave me alone! Coricopat nearly screamed in his mind, cradling his forehead in his paws. The voice seemed to cut through him like a thousand knives, threatening to destroy his sanity.  
  
Give in to me...help me take her from them... Coricopat shook his head violently, then rushed forward, ramming it against a wall.  
  
Leave my sister out of this! he wailed, as blood trickled down from the open gash on his forehead, running into his eyes. Leave her, Macavity. She deserves better than this.  
  
Give her to me, or I'll kill her myself. At least if I have her, she'll be kept alive, and the two of you will be united.  
  
It's your life or hers, Coricopat...  
  
Coricopat froze, then dropped to his knees, unable to block Macavity's sinister voice from his head any longer.  
  
Fine. I'll...I'll do it. Promise not to hurt Tantomile, and I'll bring her to you. Macavity's laugh rang inside his head, sending a chill throughout his body.  
  
It's a deal. 


	4. Reunion

A/N: Sorry if this chapter's kinda short and not as good as the others, I guess next time I shouldn't try writing when I'm half asleep, but I just had too many ideas to go to waste :P Anyway, just wanted to say thanks to Chimalmaht, Krissy4, Mystitat and Jemima-Luvah for reviewing, your support has helped sooo much! :) Well, here's the next chapter, so enjoy! :)

-  
  
Tantomile hung tightly onto Plato's arm, listening to the cats around her as they said their goodbyes to their leader. Over in a corner, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer stood away from the group, reluctant to leave each other.  
  
"Be careful, and promise me you'll get back in one piece, okay?" Rumpleteazer pleaded, hugging Mungojerrie tightly. The tom groaned, trying to wriggle free from her grasp.  
  
"Rumple, I'll be fine," he laughed, trying to push her off him. "As long as you don't crush me like you're doing now, I'm gonna be okay!" Rumpleteazer let him go, embarrassed, and Mungojerrie smiled at her, returning her hug with one of his own.  
  
"Just try not to get in too much trouble," she said quietly, smiling back. "If you did, I'd feel left out!" Mungojerrie laughed again, wrapping his arms tighter around her, then looked up as Munkustrap approached them.  
  
"Are you ready yet?" he asked, finally tearing himself away from the crowd that surrounded him. Mungojerrie looked down, to see Rumpleteazer wrapping her arms tightly around his waist, tears staining her cheeks. Smiling sadly, he looked back up at Munkustrap, who nodded in understanding.  
  
"I'll give you two a bit longer," he said, before walking over to Alonzo. Plato watched him walk away from the couple, before turning to Tantomile.  
  
"I think we're going to leave pretty soon," he said, and Tantomile nodded silently, her mind overcome with thoughts of her brother. She was desperate to be with him again, but she knew that Plato would look after her until she could be with Coricopat again. She just wished she knew where he was, and if he was alright. Sighing, she gripped tighter onto Plato's arm, feeling slightly comforted as he nuzzled her gently.  
  
"We'll find him, don't worry," he whispered, freeing his arm and wrapping it around her protectively. "I promise you, I'll make sure you two are together again, no matter what it takes." Tantomile smiled, and nuzzled him back. Munkustrap moved towards the two, and Plato straightened up, proving that he was much stronger and larger than he first appeared. The two toms shared a smile, then Munkustrap spoke up.  
  
"It's time," he said simply, and Plato and Tantomile nodded, before walking away from the crowd with him. Tantomile shivered, feeling hope growing inside her at last.  
  
Hang in there, she said in her head, reaching out to her twin. We're on our way, we'll bring you back home. Please hold on...  
  
Coricopat crouched low on a trashcan in the alley, blending in perfectly with the shadows. He stayed frozen to the spot, his gaze fixed on something in the distance. Footsteps came from behind him, and the trashcan lid moved slightly, as a large ginger cat climbed up, and stood behind him, staring down at the male twin. Macavity snarled, glancing up at the horizon.  
  
"She is coming for you," he growled, his dark eyes narrowing in contained anger. "You know what you must do. She listens to you alone, so you must bring her to me." Coricopat stayed frozen where he was, only his mouth moving as he replied to the orders.  
  
"Yes, master." Macavity's lips peeled back into a sinister grin, as he stared at Coricopat, once again probing his mind, filling it with messages that flooded his senses, dragging him further down into the pit of darkness he seemed trapped in.  
  
She is mine, and I will have her. Coricopat's mind struggled to be free from the voices, but he knew it was hopeless.  
  
Please...no... he pleaded feebly, but then Macavity filled his mind once more, blacking out everything Coricopat ever knew and felt, replaced with a cold emptiness.  
  
There is no escape, Coricopat, you know the deal. Her life, or yours. And as you know, one of you will die...now go! Coricopat nodded, turning his cold, emotionless gaze to the dark pavement, and sprinted off into the dawn.  
  
Tantomile stirred in her sleep, reaching out constantly to her brother.  
  
Tantomile...help... her eyes snapped open suddenly, and she sat up, now wide awake as she called out in her mind, listening out for her brother. After a few moments she lay back down, when the voice called her again, louder this time.  
  
Tantomile...Tantomile, answer me! Where are you?...Tantomile, help... in an instant she was on her feet, ears twitching as she listened carefully, not daring to breathe. A rustling noise was heard coming from behind her, and she spun around, slowly creeping forwards.  
  
"Coricopat?" She whispered, then jumped, as she bumped into a large figure. A hand clapped over her mouth before she could scream, and she tried to get away.  
  
Relax, it's just me, a familiar voice said in her head, and she froze, then relaxed, letting herself be pulled into a strong embrace.  
  
Coricopat...I thought I'd lost you, she said, feeling a wave of relief as the two connected psychically again, and she at last felt whole. Slowly she broke away from his embrace, now moving confidently, and frowned suddenly, sensing something different.  
  
What's wrong? She asked, and he shook his head, taking her wrist.  
  
I can't explain, he said quickly, and she froze, trying to free herself from his grasp. He stopped, taking her hands in his. Please, just trust me, he begged, and Tantomile sighed in defeat.  
  
Alright, I trust you, she said to him in his mind, letting herself be led towards the dark alley.


	5. Capture

A/N: Sorry this took so long, I've been having problems with my computer :( Anyway, here's the next chapter, hope you like it!  
  
-  
  
"Tantomile?" Plato opened his eyes slowly, squinting against the morning light. Yawning loudly, he sat up, peering around the corner of the alley they had fallen asleep in, then froze, feeling the blood drain from his face as he realized that Tantomile was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Not good.." he murmured to himself, taking one last glance around before crawling over to where Munkustrap was still fast asleep. He gently nudged the silver tabby, who continued to snore loudly, oblivious to Plato's efforts to wake him.  
  
"Munkustrap! Get up!!" Plato hissed, kicking him in the ribs. Munkustrap still didn't respond, so Plato knelt back down, digging his fully extended claws into Munkustrap's leg. The silver cat awoke with a yowl of pain, and spun around, his claws missing Plato's face by mere inches.  
  
"What was that for??" he growled, then stopped, looking slowly around. "Where's Tantomile?" he asked, getting to his feet. Plato shrugged, a nervous look on his face.  
  
"That's why I woke you," he explained, desperate to go and find her before something else got to her first. "I woke up, and she was just gone." He took a few steps towards the entrance of the alley, then looked back at Munkustrap. "We have to find her!" he said anxiously, and Munkustrap nodded, yanking Mungojerrie's tail. The sleeping cat jumped up and yawned, then looked around, seeing the other two leave the alley.  
  
"I'll do..uh..guard patrol," he called out, curling back into a ball and closing his eyes tiredly.  
  
Coricopat, slow down! Tantomile called in her mind, struggling to keep up with her twin as they dashed through the streets. Finally Coricopat came to a stop, and Tantomile walked to his side, gently laying a hand on his shoulder.  
  
What's going on? She asked uncertainly, then frowned as she heard another voice, speaking faintly in her mind. Coricopat tensed, seemingly unaware of her presence now.  
  
Bring her to me..hurry..." the new voice whispered, and Tantomile listened harder, realising that the voice was talking to Coricopat, and not her. Coricopat fell to his knees beside her, and Tantomile crouched next to him, her hand still on his shoulder, gently shaking him as she tried to bring her twin back to his senses. Coricopat shuddered, clutching his head in his hands.  
  
Why do we have to use her? he moaned, still not noticing Tantomile sitting next to him. Please...just leave her alone. We're both psychic, why not just use me?? The strange voice laughed coldly, and Tantomile felt chills run down her spine as something seemed to tug at the back of her mind, making her feel as though she recognised the laugh.  
  
The plan requires both of you, the voice growled, and Coricopat shuddered again. Tantomile felt him turn slightly, then froze, sensing his eyes on her. She turned to face him, a bewildered look on her face.  
  
Coricopat?? She whispered, her mental voice shaking in disbelief. Coricopat, who is that? What does he- She was cut off suddenly by a loud hiss, still heard through her mind.  
  
She's here!! The voice cried, and Tantomile stood up quickly, removing her hand from Coricopat's shoulder. Coricopat stood up as well, taking Tantomile's hands in his.  
  
"Get away from here, now!" he hissed, this time using his real voice to talk to her. Tantomile nodded, then she felt Coricopat quickly let go of their psychic link, leaving her completely in the dark once again. Tantomile stumbled backwards, then froze again, hearing Coricopat let out a tortured scream. She spun around and began to run, when she slammed into something large, and felt strong arms around her, holding her firmly. She began to struggle against the grip that held her, but the creature refused to release her.  
  
"Relax, it's just me," Plato's voice said quietly, and she relaxed, burying her head in Plato's chest.  
  
"Where's Coricopat," she asked, then her question was answered as she felt her twin slam into her, knocking her and Plato to the ground. Munkustrap pounced on the male twin, trying desperately to pin him, but in an instant Coricopat was up again, staring vacantly ahead of him. Munkustrap groaned, reaching for Coricopat again.  
  
"It's just us! Calm down!" he hissed, then jumped aside quickly as Coricopat lashed out at him. Tantomile wriggled out of Plato's grasp and stepped forward, listening out for Coricopat's footsteps. Plato reached out, trying to pull her back, but Tantomile remained where she was. Her ears flickered about, then pricked up, as she heard footsteps coming quickly towards her. The second Coricopat was near her, she lauched herself at him. Both twins fell to the ground, hissing and growling as they fought each other. Coricopat lashed out with his foot, trying to knock Tantomile off him, but his sister quickly dodged the attack, kicking out and knocking his foot away. He growled and bucked, forcing her off him. She rolled to the side, hearing his claws swiping the air where she lay just a second before.  
  
"Coricopat, stop it!" She cried out, leaping up again and pinning him down. He struggled under her, but she held tightly onto him this time, beckoning the others forward. Munkustrap and Plato rushed forward, helping her hold him down.  
  
"We have to get him out of here," she said to them, and they nodded, hauling Coricopat to his feet. Munkustrap grabbed both his arms, twisting them behind his back so that he couldn't escape. Tantomile heard her twin hiss in pain and moved forward, but Plato stopped her.  
  
"Don't hurt him!" She moaned, fighting back tears. Plato gently put an arm around her shoulders, trying to comfort her, when Mungojerrie burst out of an alley suddenly.  
  
"Macavity!" he hissed, and Munkustrap nodded.  
  
"We'd better get back to the junkyard," he said, and the group began to make their way back, dragging Coricopat with them. No one noticed the large ginger cat that was perched on the roof of a nearby building, watching the group in vague interest, a slight smile crossing his features. Slowly Macavity got to his feet, now grinning coldly.  
  
"It begins..." he whispered, taking one last look at the group before leaping off the building. 


	6. Revelation

"Hold him still!"  
  
"Watch out for his claws!"  
  
"Get away from him, quickly!" Jellylorum ran forward, raising her voice to be heard above the yells that filled the junkyard as she called the kittens over to her. One by one, they reluctantly made their way back to her, casting glances over their shoulders at the scene behind them.  
  
Munkustrap, Plato and Mungojerrie made their way into the junkyard, dragging Coricopat in with them. The hissing, spitting tom bared his teeth at his captors, desperately trying to free himself from their grip. Tantomile stood behind them, eager to help, but knowing that there was not much she could do when her brother was in this state. She frowned, as her thoughts travelled back to the street where she had found him. Something else had been there, speaking through Coricopat's mind. Maybe it was that voice that had turned him like this, she thought to herself, remembering that familiar, cold laugh that seemed freeze her insides as it rang through her. Something about it brought back memories of her childhood, but she pushed them from her thoughts quickly, replacing them with a question; how could she get her brother back?  
  
Another loud yell filled the junkyard suddenly, as Coricopat's arm slipped free from Munkustrap's grasp, lashing out at him. Munkustrap hissed in pain as the male twin's claws slashed his shoulder, and Alonzo ran up to them, forcing Coricopat's arm back down to his side. The tom tried backing up, but Tantomile was in the way. Nearly knocked off her feet by the blow, Tantomile reached out, trying to find her brother.  
  
"Please, let me help him!" She begged, but Munkustrap shook his head.  
  
"He's too dangerous," he explained, struggling to keep a tight grip on the twin. "We need to get Mistoffelees to figure out what's wrong with him first. Until then, he'll be kept away from everyone else." With that, Munkustrap and the others walked away with Coricopat, leaving Tantomile alone. The female twin sank to her knees slowly, tears rolling freely down her cheeks as she thought of her brother.  
  
Coricopat's mind raced, as he felt something pulling him, forcing him forwards into a dark room. He didn't know where he was, or what was going on anymore. Sometime earlier he remembered hearing Tantomile's voice, but he had no idea how long ago that was. It felt like a lifetime ago. Groaning, he tried desperately to figure out where he was, and who was with him. The last thing he remembered was Macavity inside his mind, driving him mad...then nothing. He could still feel Macavity faintly inside him, and went to grab his head again, but the figure beside him gripped his arm harder, keeping him still. Everything seemed dark and blurred, and every voice that reached Coricopat's ears seemed distant, as if coming through a thick wall. Coricopat was sure Macavity had done this to him, so for now all he could do was try to defend himself from these strange monsters that held him hostage.  
  
"He's in there," Munkustrap pointed towards the large pile of boxes that formed a room frequently used by the queens. Mistoffelees nodded, looking over at the room, sorrow evident in his features as he thought of what Coricopat must be going through. He and Coricopat had been good friends for many years, so close they were practically brothers. To know that his best friend was in such a bad state was upsetting for him. He could barely imagine what Tantomile must be feeling.  
  
"What state was he in when you found him?" Mistoffelees asked, turning back to Munkustrap.  
  
"Pretty much like he is now," Munkustrap replied, shaking his head. "He attacked Tantomile. I don't understand. It's as if he doesn't even recognize us anymore." Mistoffelees eyes widened slightly, and he nodded.  
  
"It's a possibility," he mused. Munkustrap frowned in confusion, and Mistoffelees looked back at the room, continuing. "I've never been sure of it, but in the few times I've actually been close to Macavity, I've sensed something coming from him, maybe psychic powers of some sort. If he does have psychic abilities, he may be able to influence Coricopat's thoughts." He sighed, turning back to Munkustrap. "I'll see if I can get through to him, and -" he stopped suddenly, hearing footsteps behind him. The two toms turned around, seeing a figure enter the room. Munkustrap stepped forward, but Mistoffelees stopped him, smiling slightly. "Leave her. She might be able to do something to help." Munkustrap shook his head, trying to get past Mistoffelees, who stood in front of him blocking his path.  
  
"What if he attacks her again?" Munkustrap hissed, becoming increasingly frustrated. "Last time there were three of us with her, but alone, he has the advantage." Still smiling, Mistoffelees walked towards the room, leaving Munkustrap where he was.  
  
"Tantomile knows what she's doing, don't worry," he called, then walked silently into the room.  
  
"Coricopat?" Tantomile slowly edged towards Coricopat, but stopped as she nearly tripped over a stray box on the floor by her feet. Crouching down, she felt along the floor around, trying to find a way past the box, but eventually gave up and sat down, listening out for Coricopat. She heard him shift slightly, and reached out in front of her, when something touched her paw. She drew back, instantly realising that the touch wasn't Coricopat's.  
  
"I thought Munkustrap told you to keep away from here," Mistoffelees said, his voice hinted with amusement. Tantomile smiled, relieved to have her friend nearby.  
  
"I know I can help him," she said, hearing Mistoffelees crouch down next to her. "Something's corrupted him, but I know he's still there." She sighed and paused, listening again for her brother before continuing. "When I found him in the alley, I heard another voice inside his mind. It said something about a plan needing both of us to work. And that voice..." she trailed off, once again remembering the voice laughing coldly. The thought alone sent shivers down her spine. Mistoffelees touched her shoulder gently.  
  
"I think I know who the voice belonged to," he said quietly. Tantomile canted her head slightly, filled with a mixture of curiosity and dread. "I've often wondered if this cat might be psychic, and now it seems like he might well be. He took Coricopat in the first place, so there's no doubt that it was probably he who did this to your brother."  
  
"Macavity..." Tantomile sighed sadly, drawing her legs up to her chest and resting her head on her knees. "I should have guessed he'd try again one day." She paused, realising what she had just said. Mistoffelees turned to face her, frowning.  
  
"Just how many secrets were you planning to keep from this tribe?" He asked, and Tantomile stretched out, now wishing more than ever that her brother was back to his old self again. She had nearly slipped up many times in the past, but now Coricopat wasn't there to cover up for her. Bowing her head in defeat, she listened to Mistoffelees shift slightly, and began.  
  
"Before we came to this tribe, Coricopat and I didn't have any home. We had each other and that was it. We were still kittens when we first met Macavity. He told us that we were special, and he could give us all we ever wanted if we used our 'special powers' to help him. We'd never heard of him before, but we didn't trust him, so we refused." She winced slightly, as visions of the past came back. She remembered shouting and screaming, and Coricopat's face, transfixed with horror... "Macavity got angry, and he rushed forward, trying to attack Coricopat. I got in the way, and he got me instead." Turning to face Mistoffelees again, she pulled some fur on either side of her face out of the way, revealing two large scars on the skin by her eyes. "I don't know exactly what he did, but it blinded me." Suddenly another vision came to her, and she fought back tears, as in her mind she saw Coricopat's face close to hers, tears streaming down his cheeks as he held her, and everything slowly went dark around her. A noise brought her back to reality, and she spun around, turning to face the source of the noise. Slowly, she and Mistoffelees rose to their feet, Tantomile reaching out with her mind again as they moved forwards. Suddenly she stopped, feeling something connect with her mind.  
  
Tantomile... Coricopat's voice called out to her, and she froze, allowing her brother to connect with her before jogging towards him.  
  
Coricopat, what's happened to you? What does Macavity want with us? She asked, and Coricopat shook his head, backing away from her.  
  
You have to let me go, he said sadly. I can't let him find you, or he could- he stopped suddenly, as Tantomile forced herself deeper into his mind, peering into his memories of Macavity's plan. Finally she dropped their link, smiling.  
  
"I know what he wants," she said quietly, using her real voice to speak to him. "We need to find him, and let him carry out his little plan." Coricopat and Mistoffelees both looked at her in confusion, and she grinned, feeling their gazes on her.  
  
"Trust me," she said, linking up with Coricopat's mind again. Smirking, she headed out of the room, closely followed by Mistoffelees and Coricopat. 


End file.
